


Arrivals

by katyhasclogs



Category: Sharing Knife - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyhasclogs/pseuds/katyhasclogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It feels like the first day I saw the river, but twice over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrivals

As it happened, Whit and the baby arrived at the same time. 

Both had been expected “any day now” for weeks: Whit off the Trace; the baby in the usual way. The pack train was within groundsense range as Berry’s labour hit the crucial stage and a blurted, “Tell him to hurry up!” dispatched a messenger up the road. In the final throes, Fawn was sent from the bedside to ruthlessly strip Whit of coat and bags and boots and push him upstairs. He stumbled through the door in time to receive a warm armful of newly swaddled baby.

He gazed, wide-eyed, down at the bundle, and then at his wife. “It feels like the first day I saw the river, but twice over.”


End file.
